new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
014a
10:47:29 PM Canto: You go up to the steeple! There are very rickety stairs. 10:47:53 PM Rafe: Rafe will climb up (carefully) looking for Tabitha! 10:52:34 PM Rafe: ((?)) 10:52:46 PM Canto: ((Sorry, it wasn't blinking.)) 10:53:29 PM Canto: You climb up to the belltower. You find Tabitha and two other men, probably the spellcasters, clustered around a glowing crack in space. 10:54:43 PM Rafe: Miss Smith. Gentlemen. We found something in the office with runes on it. Thought we'd have someone take a look at it before it blew up at us. 10:56:26 PM Canto: They don't respond at first! They seem to be studying the crack in space raptly. Tabitha: Can you hear that? It sounds like a voice, or something... 10:57:09 PM Rafe: Rafe clears his throat a little. "So this is the... crack? What's the term for it?" 10:57:41 PM Canto: Tabitha doesn't turn twoard you, leaning in to the Tear. "We're calling it a Tear." 10:57:58 PM Canto: You feel very energized by your proximity to it as well. 10:58:11 PM Rafe: Are you sure you want to get that close, Miss Smith? 10:58:32 PM Canto: Tabitha: It's apparently pretty safe. Do you hear that, Mr. Windsor? It sounds like a voice. 10:58:50 PM Rafe: Rafe listens. 10:59:02 PM Canto: you don't hear anything. 10:59:20 PM Rafe: No, I'm afraid I don't. 10:59:28 PM Rafe: Rafe moves a little closer. 11:00:40 PM Canto: You do! You hear a voice. You think. It's very soft, just on the edge of hearing. It sounds like a woman. 11:01:15 PM Rafe: Rafe steps up next to Tabitha to listen closer. "There *is* something there." 11:02:47 PM Canto: Tabitha doesn't respond, rapt in attention. The voice... it's exceedingly pleasant. Soothing. You can't make out words... she seems to be singing, or chanting. It's beautiful. 11:03:38 PM Rafe: Rafe looks at Tabitha, then at the two men. ((Do they look hypnotized or just curious?)) 11:05:49 PM Canto: They're staring intently. As soon as your full attention is off the tear, the singing fades and you can't hear it anymore. 11:06:36 PM Rafe: Rafe claps one of the men on the shoulder and shakes his hand. "Hi! Rafe Windsor. We haven't met yet." 11:07:22 PM Canto: He doesn't look at you. "Jacob Kent." 11:08:03 PM Rafe: And your friend there? 11:09:06 PM Canto: Jacob: Hmm? 11:09:25 PM Rafe: I don't suppose the three of you would mind coming down to take a look at something we found. 11:10:02 PM Canto: Jacob: Um, yeah, I guess I'll go. The others need to stay to make sure the wards stay up. 11:10:30 PM Rafe: Sure. 11:11:03 PM Rafe: Rafe lets him lead the way, but once his attention is diverted, he'll add, "Are you sure the wards are working? You all seem quite taken by the voice." 11:11:50 PM Canto: Jacob: Of course. 11:12:21 PM Canto: Jacob: Our job is to study the damn thing, which means we have to listen to whatever it might have to say. 11:12:39 PM Rafe: Oh! Well that's much less sinister than I had thought. 11:13:21 PM Rafe: I was afraid you'd all been hypnotized like the old Siren tales. 11:14:05 PM Canto: Jacob: Oh, no. Nothin' like that.